


Sometime, we just dont realize.

by awyjh_g



Series: Happy Birthday Nico ! [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Happy Birthday Nico, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot Twists, Sad Ending, student!Yuta, teacher!Sicheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awyjh_g/pseuds/awyjh_g
Summary: Yuta is a futur lawyer from Osaka who falls in love with his teacher. The two are separated when the teacher makes friends from a different social class. Yuta realised that something was wrong.





	Sometime, we just dont realize.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico/gifts).

_**Osaka, Japan, 5 am.** _  
  
And here he is, waiting for his plane to be ready to take off. Some minutes ago, he was saying goodbye to his family ; his grandparents, his parents and his brothers and sisters. They were all crying their eyes out, hugging and kissing the boy incessantly. Well, in some time soon, Yuta, the boy, will left Osaka and his family behind to go to Korea. For what, you’ll say? For studies ; Yuta always wanted to be a lawyer, or rather his parents wanted him to be a lawyer. They wanted their last son to protect people, to be an honest person, to do good. Why him? Why a lawyer? Why not something else? Simply because before, Yuta and his family had big problems with lawyer. Problems that they’ll always remember. So the parents wanted one of their children to be lawyer later, to raise up their reputation. And Yuta, who loved everything that concerned politics, proposed to his parents to be the one who’ll be a lawyer. The parents were happy to see their son being so dedicated to be that. So later on, he began to study the laws in the best school of Tokyo. That’s when his parents started regret letting their son choose this path. But they never told Yuta, because they knew their son was happy like this. Then, a big opportunity was offered to the boy ; since he was the best student of his Licence and of the entire school, the headmaster decided to offer to him a chance to follow his studies in one of the best school of Seoul, in South Korea. Of course, he accepted, and his parents once again let him do as he wished. But they were broken inside because they knew that they wont see Yuta anymore. They already couldn’t see him that much, and now they wont see him at all. But for the sake of his happiness, they let him go.

However, when Yuta was about to leave for his plane and it was time for the goodbye for god-knows how long, no one could hold the tears back. It just came out. It made Yuta’s heart ache to see his family so unhappy, but it was too late, he couldn’t go back now. So he just left. And there he was, standing up when he heard the female in the mic saying that the plane was ready and it was time to board the plane.

He took his bag and then walk to the hostess. He showed his passport and his ticket and finally board in the plane. It was the first time that he took the airplane, and his seat was in the first class, which was f*cking impressive for a first time. He sat down after put his bag in the storage booth, and sighed. He was kind of stressed now, after all he was all alone, going to a country where he knows nobody. But he was always full of good expectation.  
  
After all the peoples took seat in the plane, it finally start. Yuta didn’t let go the outside of his sight. Seeing the city of Osaka starting to look so small, like it’s the city of the Invisibles. That thought made him laugh a bit. The plane stabilized and only the clouds were visible, so Yuta turn his head back to his front. Well, he had a 2 hours flight in front of him and he didn’t really know what to do. So first he just waited for the breakfast to be served, and after he ate, he went to sleep. After all, he woked up at 4 am for that sh*t so, he needed to go back to sleep.  
  
When he finally woke up, they arrived safe and sound to the land of South Korea. He took off his belt and stand up. He searched for his bag but didn’t found it at all, so he frowned and went to the captain to tell him about that. The captain told him to leave his coordinates, so they’ll contact him if they found it. Yuta sigh again, it was a great start. He left the plane anyway, in direction of the airport, where he’ll catch his luggage. He was the last one to arrived. Some peoples where already leaving. But he was still there, after minutes and minutes, waiting for his luggage to arrive. Finally he saw one coming and hurried to take it and leave. He didn’t know where the hell were the other but he didn’t care. The only thing that he wanted was to leave. So he left, he was out the airport, alone, under the rain. The taxi who was supposed to take him to the university wasn’t there and when he wanted to call someone, he saw that his phone was not working here. That was obvious. It’s really not his day.  
  
So he started walk, he didn’t know where to go, because even when he tried to ask, no one responded. So he’s just walking, not even knowing where he’s going. Suddenly, he bumpt into someone, so instinctively, he apologized. And the person responded, so he asked about the university and finally he had a real itinerary. He finally knew where to go. He said goodbye to the person, who was pretty nice even thought they had a weird look.  
  
After minutes, he finally arrived. He made everything and went to his dorm, he was alone there. He stowed his thing and went immediately to bed, since today they hadn’t lesson. The next day, it was his first day at school, and it went pretty well even if no one talked to him, like he was invisible. He met his first teacher and well, it was love at first sight. He knew that teacher-student relationship weren’t authorized but damn that teacher really got him head over heel only in the first day.  
  
Days passed and his unconditional love growed more and more every time he saw the professor. He learned that his name is Sicheng and that he is from China, so a foreigner like him. It made him falls in love a bit more. But he had never the opportunity to talk with Sicheng, because he was always leaving as fast as he can. Months passed, and a terrible new came. His professor, Sicheng, was leaving the school because after he made friend with some rich-ass people, he decided to start work with them, rather than work in a schook. Yuta didn’t really get why, and he actually was really sad.  
  
Yuta really missed Sicheng. So he decided to found him. And he did, but he didn’t expected what came next. The ex-professor fled away as far as possible, but Yuta start running after him. Finally Sicheng stopped and didn’t even look at Yuta, and he said : “_Mister ghost, I know you’re there. I know you keep following me. Please stop that. Please. __I tried everything to avoid you, now leave I beg you..._”  
  
Yuta didn’t know what to say. Ghost? What? He didn’t try to look further than this, and left. He was shocked by Sicheng’s reaction. So he was just walking again, not knowing where he was going, like the first day that he came. Suddenly, he heard some TVs speaking. So he stopped to listen a bit, not knowing why. It was the new. About a crash fly a month ago, that they finally found. The same day that he came. The same hour and… The same flight. He finally realized when he saw his parents in the tv, they were interviewed after the crash. Yuta didn’t know what to say, or what to do. He was dead, he was fucking dead. Everything make sense now, why he was ignore and why only two peoples talked to him. Because they were dead like him. But why… Why is he alive?  
  
Because his corps wasn’t properly buried. It was somewhere, but definitely not where it supposed to be. So now, he’s blocked here, forever without any issue and a lover who knows he’s here, but didn’t like to have him around. He was cursed.   
Something that cheers him up was that he had a great life, even tho he died young. He lived well. He was able to enjoy his life. That’s the important.  
But now, he’s **dead**.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know it's not terrible. There's maybe a lot of mistakes and the ending was maybe too fast, i'm sorry about that. But ! English is not my first language so i'm trying sjkfsd and i write it like... At midnight bro  
Anyway, this was the first gift for a dear friend ; Nico. Well I hope you don't hate me too much now lmao. Love u.


End file.
